


Day 40

by sxftpesy



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Frank, F/M, Fluff, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftpesy/pseuds/sxftpesy
Summary: We’re pretending 6x15 never happened and Frank and Bonnie find themselves stuck in quarantine together. However they find a way of passing the time they both definitely end up regretting.
Relationships: Frank Delfino & Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Day 40

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on what was day 40 of quarantine for me... I’m now on day 80 something. And like I said; we’re ignoring 6x15 ever happening xo

Quarantine. Day 40. 

For the first few weeks, Bonnie and Frank managed to stick to some sort of routine; working from home during the day, taking it in turns to cook dinner, the other doing the washing up, before usually calling it an early night together. 

But day 40?

Day 40 found them sat at opposite ends of the living room, numerous cups full of beer lined up, empty cups strewn all over the place, and bottle tops everywhere...

At 2:07pm.

They had decided to play a classic game of caps.

Well, rather Frank had decided and was now realising his mistake. After all, Bonnie had been to college.

Bonnie threw another bottle top, landing directly in Frank’s drink once again.

“I can’t”

“Drink it”

“Bon please”

“This was your dumb idea”

“Yeah because I didn’t realise you were an expert at this”

“I went to college”

“And I drink a lot”

“You also have the worst hand-eye coordination I’ve ever seen, so drink up”

Frank leaned forward to retrieve the full cup of beer, attempting to fish out the bottle top. Wasting time if you asked Bonnie.

“You’re looking after me when I throw up later” he mumbled.

“Yeah I’ll hold your hair back”

Frank downed the beer in one go, shaking his head in disgust as he threw the empty cup at Bonnie.

****** 

“Another round”

“Frank you’re fucking wasted”

“No I’m not!” Frank slurs; definitely wasted.

“We’re not playing any more. C’mon, bed” Bonnie tries pulling Frank up, despite him being a lot bigger than her, and his drunk state making him a dead weight.

“Frank you’ve gotta try here”

He grunted in response, swatting her hand away. Gently, of course.

“I can do it myself. I’m not drunk.”

Frank getting up and walking across the room by himself lasts all of 10 seconds before he clips the edge of the sofa and sends himself falling over the arm, landing on the floor with a crash.

He immediately bursts into a fit of laughter.

Bonnie however... Not quite so amused. 

“I’m not helping you up this time”

“You didn’t help me last time that’s why I’m on the floor” Frank voices, still laughing

Bonnie watches on as Frank struggles to work his way back up, eventually giving in. She kneels down, prompting him to wrap his arms around her shoulders, slowly standing back up and taking him with her. A smile starting to creep across her lips.

“Easy” she speaks gently.

Frank safely gets up to his feet but keeps his arms around Bonnie, staring at her happily.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful”

“No, I’m tired, and you’re drunk. Come on”

Frank finally gives in and starts to walk with Bonnie, whilst she tries to hide the laughter she can feel bubbling up at how ridiculous drunk Frank really is.

However, as they reach the bottom of the stairs, the song playing from the speakers changing catches Frank’s attention.

I’ll Make Love To You by Boys II Men.

“Hey, wait, wait”

“What?”

“This song...” Frank looks contemplative, before extending his hand out to Bonnie. “Dance with me?”

Bonnie scoffs

“You can barely walk without me holding you up and now you want to dance”

“Okay fine stand still with me then, just... just let me hold you”

Bonnie couldn’t resist his puppy dog eyes even if she tried and wraps her arms around his shoulders as he places his around her waist.

They stand wrapped in each other’s embrace and start to slowly sway side to side in unison, taking in the romantic feel of the song... despite the sexual lyrics. Which it doesn’t take long for Frank to pick up on, of course. 

“Hey”

“Hey yourself” she smiles before snuggling right into his embrace, resting her head on his chest.

“I was thinking...”

“Hmm?” 

“You know the title of this song?”

Bonnie stops swaying and replies in a lethargic tone, already sensing where this was going.

“Yes”

Frank opens his mouth to continue before Bonnie cuts him off

“We are not having sex tonight, Frank”

“The title is ‘I’ll Make Love To You’ though... different from just having sex if you ask me”

Bonnie could just imagine the smirk on his face right now without needing to look at him.

“No sex, no making love, just sleep”

“You’re no fun”

“I know. And neither is having you step on my feet for any longer so enough of his” Bonnie exclaims, trying to pretend like she didn’t actually enjoy the rare moment of calm they had been sharing. 

She pulls apart from him and takes his hand, leading him upstairs, shouting at the alexa to stop playing the music as they walk.

******

The pair of them finally manage to undress and settle in to bed, kissing each other goodnight as Bonnie turns off the bedside light.

Bonnie instantly drops off to sleep, however she wakes some time later to an empty bed. She extends her arm across to where Frank once lay and felt it cold. 

She gets up, throwing a robe around her and heads straight for the bathroom, guessing that would be where she’d find him.

To no surprise that’s where he was. His knees up to his chest and head resting on the toilet seat, an exhausted look in his eyes. 

Bonnie flushed the toilet clean and knelt down next to him, stroking a hand through his hair.

“You should go back to sleep”

“I told you I’d be here to hold your hair back, didn’t I?” she smiled. “Sorry I’m a bit late though”

“That’s okay” he attempted a weak smile in return but nothing really happened, but Bonnie knew he meant it.

“You recon you’re done for now? We’ll stick the bin by the bed just in case, yeah?”

He nods, his eyes struggling to stay open.

“Come on, up you get” she helps him to his feet for yet another time that night and guides him back to bed. The bed in what was once her room but has now very much become theirs. 

By the time Bonnie tucked Frank in and moved the bin to his side of the bed in case of emergencies, he was out cold. Quietly snoring as a result of the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Bonnie kissed his temple and worked her way round to her side of the bed, turning off her light again.

She lay there listening to Frank, sound asleep, as she thought;

“We are never playing that game again.”


End file.
